Storming Overcast
by Magic713
Summary: Three months have past since the last battle and Usagi is still haunted by the sacrifices her friends and loved ones have made for her. With a new enemy arriving, will Usagi be strong enough to fight, or will this fight finally break her?
1. Brewing

_I do not own Sailor Moon._

**Brewing**

The day had finally arrived. Usagi was in a church, standing next to the love of her life. So much fighting, so much loss, but here she was. The priest gave the couple the honor of ending the ceremony with a kiss as man and wife. She prepared herself for the moment where she can finally call herself Mrs. Usagi Chiba. The gap between them was closing and her heart started beating faster, and-

"Ms. Tsukino!," a loud voice screamed, waking the 16-year old teenager from her dream. She looked around and saw many of her fellow students laughing. She then looked up and saw the source of her disturbance. Her teacher was giving her a furious glare at her. Usagi gave her a nervous smile saying, "Uh, hello".

"I can't believe I fell asleep again," Usagi was saying to her friend and school genius, Ami, "I swear, I got my full eight hours of sleep. Why do I even need to know math." Ami was partly listening to her friend as she was reading her book on the way to the arcade. As they enter the arcade, they were greeted by their friend Motoki. They took their seats and waited for their friends to arrive. Meanwhile, the television broadcaster announced a special bulletin.

"According to our sources, the asteroid will be skimming the Earth's atmosphere, before continuing towards its destination. Citizens, tonight we will be witnessing the event of the largest asteroid to pass through our atmosphere. Its radius is slightly smaller than that of our moon. Be sure to check out this spectacular event, because we might not be see one again in our life time. And now onto…".

Usagi started to get a disturbing feeling, watching the report. She did not know why, but the asteroid gave her chills. Perhaps it was the recent battle that made her feel on edge. It had been three months since Galaxia and Chaos had taken everyone away from her and she was just exhausted. She still could not believe how quickly she came to losing herself and just giving up fighting. And everyone was trying to move on with their lives.

And Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were taking a family vacation to tour Europe. Rei had begun to work twice as long, preparing to be a priestess for her shrine. Makoto was already looking through college brochures for the best culinary schools, hoping to become a chef. Minako was asked to do a movie as Sailor V, which she accepted, seeing as filming started on summer break. Ami was applying to one of the best colleges in Japan. Ami hoped to become a doctor like her mother. As for Mamoru, he had put his education plans on hold, since he missed the semester, thanks to Galaxia. But he did not let it bring him down. He worked part time at the arcade, and he admitted that he enjoyed having some more time to spend with Usagi.

Usagi thought of how all her friends seemed to know where they would go in life, while she was struggling just to keep an average GPA in high school. While she knew someday she would become Neo Queen Serenity, she also knew she could not simply slack off, waiting for her destiny to happen. It could be years until she can assume the throne. Until then, she needed to go to college and start making a living. The problem is, she had no idea what she wanted to do.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Minako arrived. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully, "How have you been?"

"We're doing well," Ami said setting down her book. "So, how are the auditions going?" Minako gave an exhausted exhale saying, "They are so tiring."

Usagi laughed, saying, "Well, you insisted on knowing who you were going to work with."

"I know, it's just that some of the actors are so arrogant. I don't know where this production team is getting these jerks. Makes me want to use my Love-Me chain and-"

"Here's your shakes," Motoki said, handing Usagi, Ami, and Minako their shakes which they order every day.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

Makoto and Rei had arrived shortly after and they five girls started talking about their day and what they were planning. "Say, are you guys going to see the asteroid tonight," Makoto asked, "I heard it will be beautiful to see skimming across the sky."

Ami said, "I can't. I have to study for my exam tomorrow."

"And I am just exhausted, I don't think I'll stay up long enough to see it," Minako said.

"Mamoru has made plans for our date tonight. I can't miss that," Usagi answered.

"And I just have no interest in seeing a shooting star," Rei responded.

After another hour or so, they decided to go back home. "Um, Rei, I need to talk to you about something," Usagi said after the rest of the girls left.

"What is it," Rei said in concern. She saw worry on her friend's face and knew this had to be serious.

"Rei, I have a very bad feeling about the asteroid"

"Usagi, it's just your imagination. It will soon fly by our planet and we will never have to worry about it again."

"We thought the solar eclipse was just an ordinary eclipse and the meteor shower a few months ago was just that, a meteor shower."

"Usagi," Rei said, grasping her friend's shoulders, "We're worried. It's been three months since the last battle and you still act like monsters are going to pop out of every corner".

"Why is it you complain that I don't take our enemies seriously and now that I am, you are berating me for it".

"I'm saying this as a friend. You seem to be bordering on paranoia now. Chaos, the Galaxy's greatest enemy is gone for now. You defeated the source of all the evil in the Galaxy. You can relax".

"Rei," Usagi said, almost in tears, but keeping a strong stance, "I have a very bad feeling and I do not want to be caught off guard like we were before. I know in my heart that we must be ready. We just finished a battle with Galaxia and I was alone and-"

"OK, calm down. If it will make you feel better, I'll read the fire tonight and see if there are any omens of danger," Rei interrupted. She had never seen her friend so distraught before. Then again, considering what she went through the last time, seeing her friends and boyfriend killed, who could blame her.

Usagi looked like she was about to tear up but put on her happy face, hugging Rei saying, "Thanks Rei, you're the best."

"Alright already, just get off me," Rei said annoyed. Usagi let go quickly and said her goodbyes to Rei.

Usagi was walking home when she ran into her lifetime friend, Naru. "Hey Usagi. I was just going to my mom's store to check out her new jewelry. Wanna come along and try out a few of them before they are put on shelves." Usagi gave her embarrassing smile, saying, "Sorry Naru, I have to get home and get ready for my date. How about we hang out tomorrow."

"Sure that would be fun," Naru said, a little disappointed. Usagi ran home without really seeing the lonely look on her friend's face. It has been months, if not a year, since they actually hung out together. Now most days she hangs out with Ami and the others. Naru never understood why she could not join in on their group. And when Usagi wasn't hanging out with them, she would hang out with the men who use to taunt her every day, which she now calls her boyfriend. Naru didn't even know how they jumped from enemies to couple in just a week. Naru knew Usagi since they were in first year elementary and now they were lucky to see each other outside of school in a week. She did not hate Usagi's friends, but she just missed her best friend. She sighed and continued home.

* * *

Rei sat by the fire, and started chanting to the spirits to send her signs of dangers that might be approaching. She focused with the asteroid pictured in her mind, as it was floating by above her and the rest of the planet. She continued concentrating when she saw shades appearing within the flames. She started hearing their voices speaking through. Three figures stood clearly together talking. Her powers have advanced much, now that she can divine a full vision of her target.

"Are you sure this backwater planet is really all that important," the first being said, "It doesn't look like they have the power to protect themselves, let alone a galaxy".

"And their technology does not even come close most other advanced societies that we have seen in the universe," the second being said.

"I can assure you this planet is necessary for our success which is why we have to act cautiously," the third being answered, "We can't just go and attack it full force until we know what we are dealing with. We can't risk the entire army getting vaporized before-"

"Silence," a fourth voice spoke. The three beings looked at a giant globe and kneeled to it. A being, hidden in shadow, but clearly human looking appeared. "Someone is listening." While the creature or being was still in shadow, Rei could see it looking straight at her.

Rei had a look of panic and tried to break away, but she was held in state. The being said, "So, little flame reader, you want to know what is to come. Let me show you." Suddenly Rei was hit with hundreds of visions, all of which were of death and destruction caused by this being. She tried to block it out, but no matter what she tried the visions kept coming. She held her head in pain, screaming as she collapsed on the floor.

Rei saw the being lift up its hand, palm facing her, and a sudden blast of wind flew from the flames, causing the fire to blaze out of control, burning the walls and room. The beings vanished from the fire, but Rei couldn't stop the images appearing in her mind. These sights were far more painful than the flames toughing her skin.

Meanwhile, in space, the asteroid was blazing close to Earth. It heated up, skimming the atmosphere, starting to slow from the friction. Suddenly a dark aura formed around it and it slowed to a stop over the planet, overlooking Japan.

* * *

**A/N: I actually had this idea in my mind for years, but I never had the nerve of typing it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The feedback will tell me if I am on the right track.**


	2. First Strike

**Chapter 2**

**First Strike**

Usagi sat in her booth, not caring that she is missing school. She still cried, thinking about how she can continue to put her friends' lives at risk. And worse, a new evil was definitely arriving now, and they are one Senshi short. She drifted off to the events last night.

_Usagi was sitting in the hospital waiting room, leaning on Mamoru while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. They were all dressed up from their date. They were having a wonderful dinner at a nice restaurant when she got the call that Rei was in the hospital. Usagi ran out of the restaurant, with Mamoru following behind, trying to keep up. They drove quickly to the hospital where they were told to wait with Minako, Makoto, and Ami who arrived earlier. _

_After waiting several hours Yuuichirou arrived, informing them that he found Rei screaming in a panic at the shrine started burning around her. He pulled her out of the room but she struggled, while in a psychotic state. He called the hospital and the ambulance picked them up. _

_He told Usagi and her friends that her burns were treated, but she has been admitted to the hospital's psychiatric ward. Usagi was in shock, wondering what had happened._

_When Usagi was finally able to see Rei, she saw her friend in a tranquil state, thanks to the drugs. While she looked calm Usagi remembered the doctors telling her that they had not been able to diagnose her condition. The drugs merely sedated her. _

_Usagi approached the bed, placing a hand on one of Rei's restrained hands. Rei took no notice, continuing to look up at the ceiling._

"_Rei?" Usagi asked, not getting a response, "Rei, I promise you, I'll find a way to help you. Just hold on."_

_Rei suddenly grabbed Usagi's hand, turning to look at her. "Usagi, you were right. They did this to me. You have to stop them. We can't let them have Earth"._

_Rei's grip tightened, and her heart rate increased. Nurses rushed in and pried Rei hand off Usagi's arm. Usagi was still stunned as she was forced out of the room, while the staff took care of Rei._

'It's my fault,' Usagi thought. She knew that it was because she asked Rei to read the fire for a possible threat. Usagi put her head down on the table, hoping Motoki would think she was just sleeping, and not see her tears. And she was certainly glad Mamoru wasn't there. She had concealed her connection with him, not wanting to have him worry about her.

* * *

A woman walked past the arcade, going unnoticed by Usagi. She had average length, red hair. She wore a long white trench jacket and a white fedora with a red feather in it pinned to the side. She also wore a blue mask covering her eyes and light blue high-heels. She was carrying a closed umbrella in one hand, tapping the ground with the end on every other step she took. She reached the corner of a crowded intersection and looked around. Despite her bizarre outfit, no one in the crowd seemed to take notice of her presence. She smiled mischievously.

"Hm, this should be a good spot," she said to herself. With a flick of her wrist, a sheet of paper with some unknown written language on it appeared instantly in her hand. She brought the paper close to her face.

"Rampage, my faithful yokai," she whispered and threw the paper into the air. Suddenly the paper changed shape and turned into a hideous large snake-like creature with clawed hands. The crowd noticed this monster, and it charged at some random pedestrian. With its hands, it grabbed the man and threw him across the street, into a stand. It hit a few more civilians behind it with its tail. The crowd panicked, causing everyone to run in every direction, trying to escape the chaos. The woman in white stood back against the wall, calmly. She pulled out a black pendant from under her coat. Dark energy poured out of the panicking people and began to be absorbed into the pendant. The people took no notice of it and continued to run.

* * *

Usagi lifted her head up and saw a large group of people running down the street, screaming. She got up and went to the direction where people were running away from. She saw the creature attacking and hissing loudly, as it cornered more civilians. Usagi got out her communicator, about to call her friends when she suddenly flashed back to her friend in the hospital. She could not put more of her friends in danger. She needed to learn to stand on her own. Seeing the coast clear, she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Leave them alone," Sailor Moon shouted, catching the creature's attention. The people used this distraction to escape the yokai's wrath. It hissed and began to approach Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon pulls out the Eternal Tiare, pointing it at the monster.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The attack went straight at the monster. It screamed in pain, as Sailor Moon poured more energy into the attack. She knew that if the creature was human it would heal, and if not then it would perish.

The monster turned its head at Sailor Moon and with a swipe of its arm, the attack broke, leaving the creature unharmed. Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the attack. "Why," she whispered, "why can't I protect them".

The creature charged at her, hitting her against the wall. She struggled to get up, but the creature attacked again, slashing her back with its claws. The monster began to reach for another attack when its arm was restrained by a glowing chain.

The creature turned to see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter ad Sailor Venus who was holding the chain. The yokai struggled to try and break the chain, but Sailor Venus wouldn't allow it. Tuxedo Mask arrived and picked Sailor Moon up, carrying her away from the monster. She saw her friends had arrived to fight, already in their Sailor forms. The creature charged at its captor.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

Sailor Merury's attack froze the yokai where it stood. Sailor Jupiter prepared herself.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

Jupiter's attack hit the frozen creature, causing it to shatter into many pieces, before the pieces dissolved into the air and vanished. The Senshi sighed in relief.

"Sailor Moon, are you OK," Tuxedo Mask asked. She did not look at him, ashamed of her weakness. He gently leaned her forward, looking at her back. He saw her back bleeding from three ugly scratch marks. He put his hand over her back and began healing her injury.

"Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mercury, kneeling down to see to her other injuries, "Why didn't you call us sooner? You could have died".

"Ha," a female voice said behind the Senshi. They turned to see the woman who summoned the yokai. "Not bad, Senshi. That was an excellent battle," she said, "Although, from your reputation, Sailor Moon, I was expecting a quick defeat of my yokai. I guess this planet isn't as secure as I believed".

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Well, you can call me Cirrus, one of the Void Empire's top commanders," she said with a smirk. She looked down at her pendant, seeing it still emitting a dark glow. "Well, I'd like to continue this discussion, but I have what I need and I have to go."

"Not so fast," Jupiter said. She released a powerful thunder attack at Cirrus. Cirrus calmly and quickly opened her umbrella, spinning it around herself, deflecting the attack. She laughed, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure we'll see each other again really soon". Cirrus dissolved away in thin, white smoke.

Sailor Moon struggled to get up, so Tuxedo Mask assisted her.

"We need to get off the streets," he said to the Senshi, "I'll heal her at my place".

"I don't need help," Sailor Moon said weakly. She tried to let go of him, but the pain from the battle kept her clinging to him. Seeing her injuries were worse than he thought, he picked her up bridal-style, and jumped up to the building to the direction of his apartment.

* * *

Once they reached his apartment, Mamoru let his transformation fall. Usagi's transformation broke on the way over, when she lost consciousness. Mamoru carefully placed his girlfriend on his bed. He used his energy from the Golden Crystal to heal her. After a few minutes, he finished healing her. She was still asleep, and he decided to call Ami, to tell Usagi's parents that she is sleeping over at Ami's apartment. Ami agreed, knowing Usagi would still need to recover, despite being healed. After hanging up, Mamoru entered his bedroom, seeing his love still asleep. He got into bed, and pulled her close to him. He felt guilty allowing harm to come to his princess. He still needed to talk to her about her recklessness today, but for now, he was just content knowing his love was safe in his arms.

* * *

Cirrus appeared in a darken room. The room had a cauldron filled with a thick black boiling substance. It also held shelves of strange substances and books with writing unknown in the galaxy. The room was at the bottom of a spiral staircase which led to the next floor of the fortress. She walked over to the cauldron and took out her pendent. The black energy poured out of the pendant, falling into the cauldron. A line of dark smoke left the cauldron, heading up through the ceiling.

"I see your mission was a success," a figure in a long grey scientist lab coat said, walking down the steps. He had goggles hanging on his forehead, and wore black gloves and black shoes.

"Yes, and I even got to meet the 'Legendary' Sailor Senshi," she said with confidence.

"You know our job will be harder, now that our presence is known," he said, "You had great success once only because of the element of surprise. It won't happen again so easily".

"It doesn't matter. They don't know what we are after. And if our information is correct, they're one Senshi short. Whatever the Great One did, it has put one Senshi out of the way and cut them off from discovering our true purpose."

"And if we're as careless as our predecessors, we'll be defeated easily and then the Emperor's plans might be discovered. You can't be reckless"

"I know that," Cirrus said, angrily annoyed, "Everything I do is for the Empire and the great Emperor."

"Then let's hope our next mission is just as successful."

"_Our_ next mission?"

"Yep, I'm not staying up here while you unleash your creatures. I'm a scientist, I need to be in the field to study my subjects".

"And would about our other co-worker? When will he be joining us?"

"Sadly, he won't. He has a mission of his own. Says its of the up-most importance"

"Shame, oh well," she said, summoning two glasses of black, smooth liquid, handing one to her companion, "Here's to our future success, and the long lasting reign of our Emperor, and the Void Empire".

"Here, here," he said, and the two commanders took a sip, contemplating their future victory as they looked out the window leading outside, facing Earth.

* * *

**So there's my second chapter. Tell me what you think about it so far. Does it have promise? I'm open to constructive criticism. What did you like about it? Feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Power Surge

**Chapter 3**

**Power Surge**

Usagi opened her eyes to the sun beating in through curtains. She pushed herself up and looked around. It took her a few moments and realized she was in her boyfriend's bedroom. Her boyfriend, however, was nowhere to be seen. She smelled a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, finding Mamoru cooking breakfast. He looked away from the pan and smiled at her. He put the pan down on the counter and walked up to her and gave her a warm embrace. She hugged him back, feeling guilty. She imagined how badly he must have worried about her. She once again felt useless and weak, not able to defeat the monster without help from her love and her friends.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi said quietly, failing to hold back her tears.

"It's alright Usako," Mamoru said in a comforting tone, "We'll talk about it later. Right now you should eat something".

She nodded, and sat down as Mamoru retrieved their breakfast. Usagi didn't eat much, thinking about what she will say to her friends. She looked to Mamoru, "Are the girls angry"?

"I won't lie. They are a upset about what happened yesterday. And I am also. You blocked our connection, and then seeing you on the ground with that creature over you took ten years off my life. I thought…"

Mamoru choked up, not being able to finish his thought.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't need you to worry about me. If I was stronger, you wouldn't need to worry."

"Usako-"

Mamoru's phone rang. Mamoru went to answer it as Usagi decided to finish her breakfast.

Mamoru came back, "That was Makoto. She said we will meet at her apartment."

Usagi nodded and the couple finished their breakfast.

* * *

In a room, lit with gadgets and advanced tech devices, a man wearing goggles and a long gray lab coat was working on his newest creation. His new creation was a robot, its chest opened while the scientist worked on the wiring. He took out a container filled with a black gaseous substance and placed it in the robot's chest.

"And…" a click went off, as the contained locked perfectly into place, "done."

He closed the chest piece and backed away from it. He pulled the sleeve of his coat back and it revealed a device. At first glance, it would look like a long metallic glove that extended to his elbow. But a closer look, one could see buttons and exposed wires. He lowered his goggles so they wrapped tight and secure on his eyes. He rose his arm up and began pressing buttons on the glove. Data streamed through the frames of his goggles as he looked at his creation. The robot began to move and then began to change its appearance. Lightning was released from the robot and dark energy from its core surrounded it, concealing the transformation from viewers.

The shadows lifted, the robot no longer there, but replaced by a creature that appeared to be a male human, but with mirrors of different shapes and sizes on his suit, and two large flat mirrors on his forearms.

There was a knock on the door, and Cirrus burst in without waiting for an answer.

"Stratus, can you keep it down. I'm trying to call on a new yokai for the next battle".

"Don't bother. My bot is much more reliable and stable than those yokai you summon. This one here will get us what we need."

"Really. What's it do?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. If you want, you can come and see my creation at work."

"Thanks but I'll have to pass. I still have work here."

"Suit yourself," he said, turning to his creation. He typed on his arm device and the bot walked onto a panel and vanished in a flash. Then Stratus pressed the center red button on the back of his hand and vanished in a flash as well.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru arrived at Makoto's apartment, with the girls waiting for them. They first, each had a chance to yell at Usagi for her recklessness, though they didn't try to offend her. Makoto was most furious, telling how careless she had acted, Minako was upset and explained how she didn't want another friend hurt, and Ami kept calm but still angry said how Usagi shouldn't fight all on her own with a new enemy now on Earth that they had no information on.

After yelling at Usagi (followed by hugging, glad she was alive), they began to discuss the new enemy that appeared.

"So, the woman, Cirrus, said she was from the Void Empire. Have you ever heard of it," Minako asked Luna and Artemis.

"No," Luna answered, "I've never heard of such an empire before".

"They must be here for a reason. We have to know what they want," Ami said, "We know nothing about them. We're basically fighting blind."

"Especially with Rei now…hurt," Makoto said, choosing her words carefully, trying not to offend anyone, "I don't think her condition and their arrival were a coincidence."

"No," Usagi said, "I know they have something to do with this."

"We'll contact Kinmoku," Artemis said, "Perhaps they might know who these guys are".

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Usagi said, "But just ask them if they know anything about these guys. Tell them we have things under control here and they don't need to leave their home just to fight for us."

"Usako…" Mamoru said, concerned.

"They are still recovering from the fight with Galaxia and Chaos," Usagi said, in a sure voice "I won't burden them with our problems. Whatever comes, we can handle it."

"Alright," Luna said.

* * *

In the middle of a busy section of Tokyo, Stratus and his creation appeared on the top corner of one of the buildings. Stratus looked down at the human and vehicle traffic passing through the area. He turned to his bot, "Go ahead, create some Chaos".

The bot jumped onto one of the lower buildings, looking at the crowd. He placed up the mirror on one arm, facing it to one place of the street and sidewalks, and pointed the mirror on his other arm, and pointed it to a different section. It drew a small amount of power from the city, causing a short power drain but was quickly replenished. Suddenly, a long, tall field formed from one section of the sidewalk and street, and went down to the opposite side of the road, with the same thing occurring with the other section of the area. Some cars approached the area and as they drove into the field, the cars vanished, and reappeared in another section of the city. People also began to walk into the invisible field and appeared in another random area. Vehicles began to collide with one another and people got lost in the city.

The bot jumped to different sections of the city, creating different fields.

Anger, fear, and confusion began to spread throughout the Tokyo. The people began radiating dark energy, as all that energy began to be gathered by Stratus in the jewel piece built in the palm of his arm device.

Ami was typing on her laptop in a café, trying to find any indication or clues as to what the Void Empire is. As she was looking through the net, her computer started to surge a little, causing her and the block to lose power for a few seconds. Suddenly, a little toddler just appeared right into the building.

"Mommy," the girl said, looking around confused and scared, "Where are you?"

"Hey there," Ami said to the little girl, "My name's Ami. Did you lose your Mommy?"

"Where am I?" she asked, "We were going to the toy store and now I'm here."

She started to cry.

"It's Ok," Ami said, comforting the girl, "I'll help you find your Mommy. Where was the last place you saw Mommy."

The little girl told her the name of the store they were going to before she vanished. Ami knew it was relatively close by, just three blocks away and took the girl's hand to head to there. Ami reached the area and began to see people and cars begin to vanish randomly. Some people reappeared only a short distance, others on buildings or out of sight. Cars sometimes were unaffected or vanished completely.

"Rina!" a woman screamed to Ami and the child.

"Mommy," the girl screamed in joy, running to her mother. The two embraced and the mother looked at Ami.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was no trouble," Ami said. Ami looked at the roof and saw someone dressed strangely lurking there, "You two might want to get out of here."

Agreeing, the woman carried her daughter away from the area. Ami clicked her wrist watch, "Guys, we have a problem here."

After calling them, Ami went behind an ally, and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

* * *

"Hm, such delightful energy" Stratus said, continuing to gathering more of the dark energy.

"What are you doing," Sailor Mercury said, "I know you're behind this".

He smiled, turning around, closing his fist, stopping the stream of energy.

"I was wondering when you Senshi would catch on," he said confidently, turning away from Sailor Mercury, "I have to say, I've done a fine job for my first mission here on this little world. If you listen, you can hear the chaos and disorder sink into your… primitive society. Though from what I've read, you certainly aren't the same as these primitive animals."

Mercury saw an opportunity and charged at him, but suddenly the bot appeared from above and punched a hole in the concrete, throwing Mercury away from its master.

"I guess I've got what I needed," Stratus said, looking to his bot, "Take care of her and her friends."

He then looked at Mercury, "I look forward seeing _you_ again." With that, he pressed a button on his arm device and vanished.

The bot used one of its mirrors and focused sunlight on the ground, causing the concentrated sunlight to become a harmful beam of light. It then began to drive the light to Sailor Mercury, who was still a little stunned from the attack. The bot was hit away by Sailor Jupiter, as the other two Senshi went to check on Mercury.

"Are you alright," Venus said.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

Before the bot could react, all four Senshi used their attacks. The creature was paralyzed by the damage and it formed a small explosion, with the pieces dissolving into smoke.

"What was that thing," Moon asked.

"It was some kind of machine," Mercury answered, "Something much more advanced than anything on Earth."

"A machine? Not a flesh creature?" Sailor Venus asked, "Do you think someone else is here besides the Void Empire".

"No," Mercury answered, "I saw who created it. He was definitely after the same thing Cirrus was after. I know he is working with her."

"We need to get out of here," Sailor Moon said, "Someone could have seen the explosion."

The others agreed and the fled. It took a few hours for the chaos to dies down, the effects of the attack still present but eventually order was restored. The Senshi still wondered what their enemy might try next and how they might be able to stop them.

* * *

At the base, Stratus appeared in his lab, with Cirrus waiting for him.

"So, how was the mission," she asked with amusement.

"It was quite enlightening actually. I ran into one of the Senshi, Sailor Mercury. I saw in her eyes, the superiority of her intellect compared to these other Earthlings."

"Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've found-"

"A worthy rival," he interrupted her, "She will make things interesting for me."

"I see you bot has been destroyed. It was a good try, but I guess it couldn't stand against the Sailor Senshi".

Stratus placed his armed hand on a panel, and turned a lever up on the console. Dark energy released from his contraption, and went to a room above his lab. He then turned the lever down again and the remaining energy went into his machines and storage containers.

"No worries," he said, "That was just the first bot." He then walked over and turned on a light switch, illuminating the room, revealing an assembly belt and dozens bots yet to be programmed.

"The first of many."

* * *

In the hospital at night, Rei laid still by the medication that was being given to try and keep her calm. The screams were still strong in her mind and she was desperate to see the end of them.

'Please, someone, help me,' she thought.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the dim room. Rei could not see the being and thought it might be something in her mind. Or worse, it could be something trying to hurt her, or even going to bring her eternal peace.

"Don't worry," the being said in a soft feminine voice, "I am here to answer you call. I will silence those screams. But it will come at a price, if you are willing to pay for it."

Rei turned to the being, seeing a somewhat familiar shape within the glow. She felt safe in its presence and trusted it. "Please," she whispered her voice sore from her own screams.

"Of course," the being said. It placed its soft hand on her forehead.

Rei began to feel the visions begin to die. However she had one more flash before her. A voice, "I'm sorry, but the only way to help you was to cut you off from your psychic senses. My power alone can't stop them. Rei, you and your friends must be united if you want to defeat this thing."

Rei had one last vision. She saw images flash through her mind of a castle that looked familiar. Then she was looking through the eyes of the being that was saving her. 'She' stood inside the castle, looking down a huge ledge which stood over what looked like a hole in space. 'She' turned around and saw the silhouette of the creature that cursed Rei. The evil thing rose its hand unleashing a dark blast at 'her' and Rei was suddenly awoken from the vision.

She was in the hospital room, alone, with the curse no longer afflicting her mind.

* * *

_A/N: And that ends the third chapter. Please tell me what you think on how the story is going so far. I really appreciate feedback._


	4. April Showers

**April Showers**

At the base of the Void Empire, Cirrus brewed a potion in a small cauldron, whispering small incantations as she added ingredients and stirred the mixture. The cauldron stopped boiling and began to settle. Cirrus stopped her incantation and took out a piece of paper and a small paint brush. After dipping the brush into the elixir, she used the potion to write a large character from an unknown language onto the paper.

"Yokai spirit, from this day forward, you will serve the Void," Cirrus whispered, finishing the writing. She transformed into her usual field outfit and placed the paper into her jacket. There was a knock on her door and she used her powers to open it, revealing Stratus.

"You heading out," Stratus asked.

"Yep. I've got another plan in mind. Hopefully this will last a little longer before the Senshi catch on. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure your abilities were able to sense something that had arrived on Earth. I know my sensors indicated a strong power flux striking Earth."

"And it vanished within seconds of its arrival. Of course I sensed it. But we can't sense it anymore and there's nothing we can do about it until it reveals itself again, so I'm continuing the mission as usual."

"Alright. By the way, have you heard anything from our fellow general yet?"

"Nothing. It must be an important mission."

"He's been here for over a year. He's been watching the events unfold. And now that we need him, he goes back to the planet. What is he doing?"

"I don't try to understand what he does on his own missions, but on the off chance I see him, I'll tell him you said 'hi'." With that, Cirrus raised her hand and vanished in white smoke.

"Back to research," Stratus said to himself, using his armlet computer to create a virtual screen of the Moon.

* * *

The Senshi and Mamoru arrived at the hospital to greet Rei, who had recovered from her visions.

"But how did stop the visions," Makoto asked.

"It's strange," Rei said, "I don't recall too much. The last vision I had was not like the others."

Rei began to describe the vision she saw, mentioning that the area looked somewhat familiar. However, the more she went into detail of the location, Usagi's eyes widened, remembering where and when she had been to such an area.

"Usagi," Mamoru said, holding her. He could feel her shivering in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"I…I know what that place is," Usagi said, holding back her tears, trying not to break down. The terrible memories from that place began rushing back to her.

"Usagi," Minako said, "You know that place? Where is it?"

"It's..." Usagi started, taking a deep breath, "It's the Galaxy Cauldron."

The girls were surprised, hearing such a place is under attack again.

"If the Galaxy Cauldron is being targeted, then we have to stop them," Makoto said with confidence.

"No!" Usagi shouted in a panic, "We can't go there."

The girls look at her, surprised by her outburst.

"I mean," Usagi said, embarrassed, "We can't go after them now." Mamoru held her closer to him, feeling the need to comfort her.

Ami stepped forward, "Usagi is right. Let's not forget that the Void Empire is attacking Earth right now. We don't know anything about our enemy. We don't know what they want, what they're planning or what their strengths and weaknesses are. Going after them right now would be very dangerous."

Mamoru looked at Ami and nodded his head in approval, silently thanking Ami. The other girls agreed, not showing any indication if they simply agreed with Ami's reasoning or if she was protecting Usagi.

* * *

Cirrus walked around in a mall. She approached a flowing fountain, filled with change. With a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face, she took out the sheet of paper with writing on it. She threw the paper into the fountain. The sheet, seeming to be unaffected by the water, connected to the floor of the fountain, and vanished, leaving behind the character written on the sheet, and within seconds, the character vanished as well. She saw people approaching the fountain and casually walked out of the line of sight.

Naru approached the fountain, talking with her boyfriend, Umino.

"Me and Usagi use to be so close, and now she hardly even speaks to either of us."

"Well, I'm sure she has been very busy."

"It's not just that. Lately I've seen her at school. She seems so preoccupied. I tried asking her about it, and she just completely lied about it. And I've seen her with bruises and cuts on her."

"Do you think someone is abusing her?"

"I don't think so. I see the way she looks at Mamoru and she just lights up when she's with him. And I've known her parents for some time. They wouldn't hurt any of their kids."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I just wish we could be honest with each other."

An unseen shadow was released from the fountain, unnoticed, and hit Naru, who was unaware of the shadow's presence. Cirrus looked around, watching Naru and Umino walking away. She smirked, "Not bad. But I think we could do better."

She raised her hand over the water and a globe of it gathered to her open hand. After whispering a few incoherent words, "Water that grants desires, spread farther." Cirrus threw the water into the air, traveling through the ceiling of the mall, into the sky. The orb burst and a small, short rain shower broke out throughout wide area of the city.

* * *

Rei sat up in her bed, reading some of the manga that her grandpa and Yuuichirou were able to save from the fire. Her arms were still wrapped in bandages from the fire, but the burns were nothing to the pain of the visions she felt earlier. She wondered how long she would be out of commission for while she healed.

However, she felt like something was wrong within her. Not once since she woke had she sensed any kind of energy. Good, evil, spirit: they were all silent to her. She needed to head back and try to read the sacred fire once again (carefully) to be sure, but she knew what happened. She lost her abilities as a seer. It was a discomforting, knowing that right now she couldn't fight until she was physically healed but she couldn't even help them from the sidelines either. She just wanted to help.

She suddenly began to feel a warmth grow inside of her. The burned of the areas of her skin began to glow and she could feel the pain of the burns begin to lift. The light began to fade and she unwrapped one of the bandages on her arm. Where there once was a third degree burn, was now replaced by her smooth, unblemished skin. She pulled the covers of her bed and got her clothes, leaving her room.

* * *

Usagi was sitting on a bench at the park. Mamoru had to start his shift at the arcade; Rei was still in the hospital for a few extra tests, just in case, and Makoto, Minako. And Ami (at Minako's insistence) went to browse the stores. Usagi decided that she needed some solitude from other people for now, so she went to the park to clear her head.

She could not believe this was happening again. If the enemy got to the Galaxy Cauldron and took control of it, then they must be very powerful. 'If the enemy was so powerful, how many more people will…?'

"Usagi," a familiar voice said. She looked up to see Naru standing next to the bench, "Are you alright?"

"Naru," Usagi said, trying to act fine, "It's good to see you. It's been a while since we hung out."

Naru sat down next to her, keeping a serious face, "Usagi, we've known each other since we were toddlers. I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I can still tell when something is really bothering you."

"Naru, I am scared," Usagi said. She really wanted to say something to convince Naru, but the words never came.

"Usagi, you could tell me anything, I'm still your friend."

"Being my friend comes with risks," Usagi said. She wondered why she said that out loud. Naru looked down, feeling comforted that Usagi finally admitted she was worried.

"What happened to Rei was not your fault. Besides, she's fine now. Your friends are lucky to have you."

"Until it leads to them having to die for you," Usagi said covering her mouth the second she finished her sentence. Naru looked up at Usagi in a questioning manner.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because they have," Usagi said, feeling tears begin to swell.

"Usagi…"

"I have to go" Usagi said trying to walk away. Naru got up and quickly followed.

"Usagi!" Naru shouted.

"Naru, please, just stay away from me. I don't want you getting hurt," she said, figuring that there was no point hiding it.

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Because my enemies will find a way to use you to hurt me through you," she said now beginning to cry.

"Usagi," Naru said, in an unshaken tone, "Years ago we were best friends and we trusted each other. What did I do to make you avoid me?"

"You didn't do anything," Usagi cried, "Something happened to me."

"What happened," Naru asked, not being swayed.

"I became Sailor Moon, that's what happened. And the others are my companions who have sworn to die to protect me. Mamo-chan too. And they have died and I can't have any more people die because of me." Usagi cried out hysterically. After all this time, she finally told her friend her secret. She didn't know what got into her, but Usagi didn't wait for a reply. She just ran off, with Naru standing in the park, stunned by the news.

* * *

Minako, Makoto and Ami were looking through the shops. Their shoes squeaked while they were stepping through the water from the rain shower earlier.

"So, honestly guys," Minako said, "Do you think Usagi will be OK? She has been on edge since Rei was hurt."

"I'm not sure," Makoto said, "She said she'd be more careful, but she hasn't been herself lately."

"Can you blame her," Ami responded, "After everything she went through against Chaos. She's strong but Galaxia pushed her very far, and we don't know what exactly happened after we were killed. Usagi might not have even told us everything."

Before the other could respond, they heard someone yell.

"Stop!" a shop clerk shouted at a woman in a wedding dress, "How dare you steal one of our dresses."

"I didn't steal it, I swear. I was just looking at it on display and it appeared on me," the woman tried to explain.

The Senshi heard a crash around the corner and they saw a bank car crash into a building, missing a man. Cash flying out of the truck and landed in his arms. The man was paralyzed in shock from his near death experience to acknowledge the cash.

They also saw a kid try to open a mailbox, and accidently ripped it from the ground.

"Woah," the kid said, amazed, "I'm finally a super hero." He suddenly unleashed a beam from his hands, missing some bystanders. "Sorry."

"What's going on here?" Makoto asked.

"This must be the Void Empire's work," Minako said, "We need to find a way to stop them."

The three hid behind a build, and transformed into Sailor Senshi. Mercury took out her computer and began reading the signatures.

"Guys, the water is not natural. It's covered in negative energy."

"Where'd it come from?" Venus asked.

"From the looks of this, the water also has heavy traces of various metals. The common factor is these metals are found in coins."

Jupiter looked at the victims and had an idea why they were being hurt. "There's a mall a few blocks over. They have a fountain that people throw coins in for wishes. Do you think that is where the water came from?" Jupiter said.

"Worth a shot. Let's go."

Sailor Venus, Mercury and Jupiter contacted Usagi, informing her of the situation before they arrived at the fountain in the mall. Mercury scanned the fountain with her computer.

"No doubt, that's the source," Mecury said, closing her computer.

"We have to destroy that fountain," Jupiter said.

The three Senshi charged at the fountain, but they were unexpectedly levitated in the air, preventing them from getting closer.

"I see you Senshi don't appreciate people's wishes coming true," Cirrus said, appearing on the sidelines.

"Cirrus," Venus said.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Cirrus said in a sly manner, "I have to say, you caught onto my plans a little faster than I expected."

Cirrus lifted up her hand revealing a pendant. The pendant collected the dark energy released from the people being tormented, though the victims show no signs of fatigue. The pendant glowed and Cirrus closed her hand lowering it.

"We will stop you," Jupiter said, "No matter what you plan, we will stop you."

"What is that," Mercury asked. Cirrus looked at the Senshi.

"Right now, none of your concern," Cirrus said. She waved her hand and the Senshi were flown in different directions, hitting the ground or walls.

"We will stop you," Jupiter said, getting up. The other Senshi were getting up as well.

Cirrus smiled confidently, "Why don't you stop this first and then we'll talk." And she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly the water swirled into the air, shaping a huge being that towered over the Senshi by a few feet, and wore a finely stitched vest. The rest of its body was covered in scales, with the head of a fish, and had a water spout in place of where its legs should be.

"Have fun," Cirrus said, vanishing.

The Senshi prepared to fight as the creature towered five feet taller than any human. He launched a blast of water at the Senshi, and they jumped out of the way as the water drilled into the ground. Before the Senshi could take the offensive, the big fish released dozens of coins from its hands, and they glowed and shot at the Senshi at top speed. They were scratched by the pieces of coin, but the found cover behind pillars.

"Hey," Sailor Moon said, appearing behind the creature. The yokai turned to see Sailor Moon on the second floor, "How dare you profane wishes of others. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you."

While the creature was distracted, Mercury unleashed an attack of ice, freezing the creature's arm. It screamed in pain and Venus let loose her Love-Me Chain and shattered the arm. But the arm immediately reformed, and the yokai used its water attack at Sailor Moon. While she dodged it, she was forced to land on the ground.

"Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Moon said, "Use your lightning on him while I distract it."

"But Sailor Moon," Jupiter asked in worry.

"Trust me, I have a plan," Sailor Moon ran close to the yokai and dodged its attack. She continued running and the yokai turned away from the other Senshi.

Jupiter's antenna appeared on her tiara and she unleashed lightning at the creature. It stopped, paralyzed by the attack.

"Sailor Mars, now" Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Mars appeared from behind the stairway near the fountain.

"Mars Phoenix Strike," Sailor Mars shouted, creating massive flames, taking a shape of a bird, with the flames glimmering many beautiful colors. The bird flew at the yokai, ripping it apart with its fire talons causing the water to begin evaporating.

Seeing the creature fallen to the ground, Sailor Moon took out her weapon, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."

The creature was engulfed in light and screamed before completely evaporating into steam.

The Senshi quickly left the area before other people arrived to see the battleground. The made it a block away from the fight and let their transformations fall.

After which, the Senshi walked to the arcade, talking about the events of their day, though Usagi didn't tell them of her encounter with Naru. Rei told them of her miraculous recovery, which Ami volunteered to examine tomorrow. After her release, she called Usagi and the Usagi formed a plan to fight the creature when they saw it in the mall, fighting the other Senshi.

As the girls left, Usagi went back home, concerned about what she would say to Naru tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey, Naru," Usagi said, running up to her old friend.

"Hi, Usagi," Naru said.

"Um, I guess we should talk," Usagi said quietly.

"Talk about what," Naru said, looking confused.

"About what I said yesterday."

"I sorry Usagi, but yesterday is a blur to me. I think I must have tripped and hit my head, because I can hardly remember anything yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember going to the mall with Umino, and that's it. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, about…" Usagi started, wondering what to say. She assumed that Naru must have been affected by the yokai's power and now that it's gone, the memories from her friend's wish must have vanished. "how we should try and catch up. It feels like forever since we hung out together."

"Really? Sure. How about today after school?"

"I would like that. I'll even pay extra attention in class so I don't get detention."

"Thanks," Usagi said.

"Usagi," Naru said, before Usagi could dash away, "I just want to say, if there is anything you want to talk about, I am always here to listen."

Usagi didn't know what to say. She gave Naru a hug, which Naru returned. The bell rang and the two girls rushed to school.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I might come back to edit this one, but I just wanted to release this one now for you readers.**


End file.
